Gelato
by Kei Dysis
Summary: Hinata meringis kedinginan, namun senyuman riang masih setia melengkung di bibir Hinata, seakan mampu membelah wajah wanita itu. Uchiha Sasuke memang tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya dan kopi hitam buatannya, namun Hyuuga Hinata … tidak bisa hidup tanpa pria itu dan gelato.


**Naruto** **-** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gelato** **-** **Kei Dysis**

 **.**

 **AU, OOC, Typo, Semi M, etc.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-:-**

Perlahan Hinata membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dan seketika tersenyum saat seraut wajah menjadi pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya dalam keremangan cahaya kamar. Uchiha Sasuke tampak tertidur dengan sangat lelap.

Kepala Hinata bergerak mendekati wajah Sasuke, kemudian bibir Hinata mencuri ciuman kilat dari bibir pria di hadapannya. Hening. Tak ada pergerakan. Hinata terkekeh tanpa suara.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Hinata mengangkat tangan Sasuke dari pinggangnya, lalu meletakkannya di atas bantal sembari pelan-pelan bangkit dari ranjang. Diliriknya jam di atas nakas. Cahaya merah berkedip-kedip membentuk angka 04:08.

Hinata melangkah menuju pintu kamar, membukanya perlahan, lantas keluar setelah menutup kembali pintu itu. Dalam kegelapan Hinata menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah apartemen. Hinata sama sekali tidak takut terjatuh. Ia sudah tinggal hampir sebulan di apartemen tersebut hingga ia telah menghapal seluruh isi dan letak perabotnya.

Setelah mencuci muka di kamar mandi lantai bawah, langkah kaki Hinata kemudian membawa wanita muda itu menuju area dapur. Hinata menekan saklar lampu dan membuat cahaya langsung berpendar menerangi area itu.

Hinata sesungguhnya tidak terlalu lapar, namun ia ingin makan sesuatu. Seraya beringsut mendekati kulkas, Hinata bertanya-tanya makanan ringan apa yang enak dimakan saat ini. Dan di detik pertama membuka pintu kulkas mata Hinata langsung membulat terperangah. Sama sekali tak menduga bisa menemukan _harta karun_.

" _Gelato_!" pekik Hinata pelan sambil melompat-lompat kecil.

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Hinata menjilat-jilat sendoknya sampai sisa-sisa tipis _gelato_ yang melekat di benda itu habis, kemudian Hinata kembali menyendok _gelato_ dari mangkuk dalam jumlah besar dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Hinata meringis kedinginan, namun senyuman riang masih setia melengkung di bibir Hinata, seakan mampu membelah wajah wanita itu. Uchiha Sasuke memang tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya dan kopi hitam buatannya, namun Hyuuga Hinata … tidak bisa hidup tanpa pria itu dan _gelato_.

"Hanya wanita aneh sepertimu yang makan _gelato_ di pagi-pagi buta seperti ini."

Kepala Hinata menoleh, dan mendapati Sasuke dari kegelapan berjalan mendekatinya. Mata Hinata menyipit nyalang. Bibirnya terbuka hendak membalas ejekan Sasuke, namun kemudian Hinata hanya mendengus. Kali ini memaafkan Sasuke karena pria itulah yang membeli persediaan _gelato_ -nya yang kemarin sore telah habis. Hinata terlalu sibuk mengetik novelnya kemarin, hingga ia sampai lupa membeli es krim Italia kesukaannya itu.

"Kau benar-benar selalu seperti anak kecil kalau berhadapan dengan _gelato_ ," ucap Sasuke lagi dengan nada mengejek setelah menduduki satu bangku tinggi di _pantry_. Ibu jarinya menghapus jejak _gelato_ di salah satu sudut bibir Hinata, lalu menjilatnya hingga tak bersisa.

Hinata merengut sambil menusuk-nusuk _gelato_ -nya. "Serius! Hari ini kau tidak akan mendapatkan kopimu dariku, Uchiha Sasuke!" seru Hinata tajam dan garang.

Seringai geli Sasuke terulas singkat. "Coba saja lakukan itu, _Sunny Place_."

"Pergi tidur lagi sana!" Hinata menggerutu kesal, membuat kekehan langka Sasuke terdengar pelan.

"Kau tidak ada di kamar, bagaimana aku bisa tidur lagi?"

" _Like I care_!" dengus Hinata rendah. Terlanjur kesal. Sejurus kemudian Sasuke langsung merampas mangkuk _gelato_ dari Hinata. "Hei! Itu milikku!"

Dagu Sasuke terangkat angkuh. "Aku yang membelinya, jadi _gelato_ ini sepenuhnya milikku. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu dulu jika menginginkannya lagi."

Mata Hinata melotot galak. Bibirnya berdesis kecil. Tinggal sedikit lagi _gelato_ itu akan habis. Di kulkas memang masih ada, tapi yang tersisa hanya _gelato_ rasa _vanilla_ dan stroberi. Dan yang sedang Hinata inginkan saat ini adalah _gelato_ rasa cokelat!

Hinata mendesah sedikit kasar. Menyerah. "Baiklah. Apa itu?"

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya. Bibirnya menyeringai samar. Matanya dengan intens menyusuri sosok Hinata yang hanya berbalut kemeja hitam miliknya yang kebesaran di tubuh Hinata hingga menutupi celana pendek wanita itu. " _Well_. Kau tahu benar jawabannya, Hinata sayang," sahut Sasuke dengan kilat menggoda di mata jelaganya.

Rona merah tipis seketika menjalari wajah Hinata. Denyut jantungnya bertambah kencang.

Laju napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan.

Sejenak Hinata masih bergeming, lalu akhirnya turun dari tempat duduknya yang tinggi dan berjinjit kecil dengan kedua lengan merengkuh leher Sasuke. Bibirnya mendarat di bibir Sasuke dalam ciuman keras dan panjang. Kesepuluh jemarinya ikut meremas kasar surai gelap milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menyambut sentuhan itu sama liarnya dengan Hinata. Satu tangannya yang bebas menarik Hinata semakin rapat dengan tubuhnya. Saat itu dibiarkannya Hinata yang memimpin dan mengendalikannya.

Ketika menyadari Sasuke semakin lengah akibat ciuman itu, Hinata segera merebut mangkuk _gelato_ dari tangan Sasuke dan menggigit pelan bibir pria itu. Tawa kemenangan Hinata lantas pecah seiring langkah kakinya menjauhi Sasuke menuju bagian dalam dapur.

"Kau!" Sasuke berseru sengit.

Hinata menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya, lalu melahap cepat satu sendok terakhir _gelato_ dalam suapan besar. Dan sedetik kemudian Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapan Hinata, dengan sepasang lengan yang melingkari pinggang Hinata dan mengangkat wanita itu ke atas meja dapur.

Hinata memekik kaget. Namun bibirnya sudah dikunci oleh bibir Sasuke bahkan sebelum ia sempat menarik napas. Kecupan liar Sasuke kemudian perlahan menjalari sudut bibir hingga rahang Hinata, menghapus sisa-sisa _gelato_ yang tertinggal.

Erangan pelan Hinata akhirnya berhasil lolos. Masih dengan kedua tangan yang memegang sendok dan mangkuk bekas _gelato_ , Hinata tak bisa menahan diri untuk melingkari leher Sasuke. Menarik pria itu mendekat. Menuntut lebih.

Sasuke kembali menjamah bibir Hinata beberapa saat, kemudian membawa bibirnya menjelajah hingga belakang telinga Hinata, salah satu titik paling sensitif wanita berambut panjang itu.

Hinata mengembuskan napas gemetarnya. "A-aku harus mencuci ini dulu, Sasuke."

"Mmm," Sasuke hanya bergumam samar. Tangan kanannya satu persatu mengambil sendok dan mangkuk kosong dari tangan Hinata lalu meletakkannya di wastafel cuci piring di samping wanita itu. Kini bibir Sasuke telah menekan leher Hinata, menghirup aroma Hinata seraya berbisik tenang, "Nanti saja kau mencucinya."

Ketika merasa jemarinya telah bebas, Hinata segera melarikannya ke rambut tebal Sasuke. "Jam berapa kau pulang tadi malam?" tanya Hinata, berusaha membuat pikirannya tetap fokus.

"Jam sebelas," Sasuke menjawab sembari meraih tangan kiri Hinata. Dikecupnya _Claddagh Ring_ yang melingkari jari manis tunangannya itu.

Hinata mengernyit, menahan erangan ketika Sasuke kembali menciumi lehernya. "Ka-kalau begitu kau memang harus tidur lagi, Tuan Arsitek."

Kepala Sasuke terangkat cepat. Alisnya terangkat tinggi saat matanya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan mengejek. "Perlu kuingatkan kalau hari ini adalah hari minggu, _Sunny Place_. Jadi aku tidak perlu pergi kerja dan kita bisa seharian di rumah."

Hinata tersentak, kemudian menggeleng untuk membuat otaknya kembali berfungsi normal sepenuhnya. Dan Hinata langsung tersadar akan sesuatu. "Hei! Bukankah kau berjanji hari ini akan mengajakku ke _gelateria_ yang dikatakan oleh mantan klienmu itu?" tuntut Hinata.

Sasuke berdecak heran. " _Gelato_ yang aku baru beli kemarin saja belum kauhabiskan, kau mau _gelato_ yang lain?"

"Itu kan berbeda. Aku mau makan _gelato_ langsung di kafe itu," balas Hinata tak mau kalah.

Dengusan Sasuke terlontar geli. " _Aye. Aye. As you wish, M'Lady_." Sasuke lantas mengangkat Hinata dari meja dapur, membuat Hinata otomatis melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang pria itu. "Dan sementara menunggu kota Dublin sepenuhnya bangun … aku menginginkan _kopi milikku_ dulu," Sasuke balik menuntut dengan suara rendah di telinga Hinata. Kakinya mulai berjalan menuju tempat saklar lampu dapur berada.

Kepala Hinata merebah di bahu Sasuke, sementara seringainya terkembang cepat dan lebar. "Tapi sehabis makan _gelato_ tadi aku jadi tiba-tiba mengantuk lagi," ucap Hinata sambil berpura-pura menguap.

Sasuke berdesis tajam, "Kalau kau sampai tidur sebelum aku selesai, akan kupastikan tidak ada _gelato_ lagi untukmu hari ini."

Dan Hinata hanya bisa terkikik tanpa suara di leher Sasuke.

 **.:.**

 **THEEND**

 **.:.**

 **Err, ini masih bisa dimasukin rate Semi-M gak sih? ;p Kalo termasuk rate M bakalan aku pindahin biar aman. Kkk~ Sebenernya fanfic ini semacam sekuel dari salah satu fanfic oneshot-ku, tapi fanfic itu belum selesai padahal udah lama buat dan udah hampir 4k+ words. Waktu lagi pengen es krim dan keinget gelato, tiba-tiba aja dapet ide buat sekuelnya yang lebih pendek, biar selesai lebih cepet. ;p Gak nyangka juga sih lumayan lancar buatnya, sedangkan next Fla(SH) Fiction aja belum selesai. Tapi semoga tetap bisa menghibur bagi yang membaca. Akhir kata …**

 **.:.**

 **THANKS! :)**


End file.
